PokeyPie un amor extraño
by Rolox345
Summary: Después de haber roto con Chesse Sándwich Pinkie pie esa decidida a dejar Ponyville y a todo lo que lo recuerda incluso a dejar a sus amigas pero un chico lo hará cambiar de opinión
1. Chapter 1

Pokey-Pie un amor extraño

Nota: Yo no soy dueño de MLP FiM solo soy una persona que le gusta escribir de los personajes (Humanizados)

Capitulo 1: El engaño y un nuevo amigo

Pinkie estaba llorando por la terrible verdad Chesse Sandwich la había engañado con Lyra una habitante de Ponyville, Pinkie frustrada y enojada decidió dejar Ponyville ya que Chesse se vendría a vivir con Lyra cosa que nunca se le paso por la cabeza cuando estaba con Pinkie

Pinkie: Ese estúpido me engaño maldito maldigo el día en que te conocí

Rarity: Pinkie querida piensa en lo que dices y en lo que vas a hacer

Rainbow: Rarity tiene razón Pinkie

Fluttershy: Pinkie piénsalo bien

Pinkie: ya lo pensé me iré de aquí no soportare ver la cara de estúpido egoísta maldito que alguna vez fue mi novio (dijo entre lloriqueos)

Twilight: Te apoyamos y creemos lo mismo de el pero somos tus amigas y no queremos que te vayas

Applejack: Twi tiene razón cubo de azúcar

Pinkie: Miren chicas la decisión ya se tomó pero no me iré de aquí si antes hacer la mejor fiesta del mundo

Todas: Pinkie

Pinkie: ya se tomó les dije (más seria que nunca)

Después en la casa de Twilight

Rainbow: Ese maldito Chesse me las va a pagar por hacerle eso a Pinkie

Rarity: No podemos hacer nada y lo sabes

Fluttershy: Creo que Rarity tiene razón Rainbow

Applejack: Ahora siéntate y quédate tranquila mañana es la fiesta de Pinkie y tenemos que estar bien presentadas

Twilight: Applejack tiene razón Rainbow

Al día siguiente todos los ponis del pueblo muy triste estaban por la ida de Pinkie pero ella les iba a alegrar el día de cualquier forma era su ultimo día en Ponyville iba a dar la mejor fiesta del mundo

Pinkie: Hola Ponyville los invito a mi Ultima fiesta en Canterlot High todos vengaaaaan (dijo gritando)

Todo el Pueblo (menos Lyra y Chesse): EHHHHHHHHHHH

Era de noche la fiesta estaba increíble todos bailando y celebrando la Dj Pon-3 tocaba música increíble aunque igual triste por su ultima fiesta con Pinkie en ese momento Pinkie celebrando se escucha como se reventaban algunos globos

Pinkie: HEY TU DEJA DE REVENTAR MIS GLOBOS

Le dijo a un chico con cuerpo color azul cabello azul con lentes y ojos verdes una camiseta con un alfiler y una chaqueta de jeans con pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas. Pinkie quedo boba viéndolo

Pokey: Perdón pero cuando bailo siempre pincho algo con mi cuerno

Pinkie seguía mirándolo con ojos de enamorada

El solo se sonrojo

Pokey: Hola soy Pokey y tú eres?

Pinkie: ahhh soy Pinkie Pie

Pokey: Quieres Bailar

Pinkie: Claro

Justo suena la canción Pony Court

Los dos: Me encanta esta canción

Los dos: En SERIO

Los dos: SI

Después empezaron a bailar y al terminar la fiesta hablaron y hablaron hasta quedarse dormidos

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Después de haberse quedados dormidos a una hora muy tarde en la madrugado 2:15 am por ahí

Pinkie despertó a las 1:00 igual que Pokey

Pinkie: qué hora es

Pokey: las 1:00

Pinkie: QUEEEE

Pokey: las 1:00 te dije

Pinkie: no digo que por eso digo que porque perderé el avión tengo que hacer todo rápido a ver ropa (Olio su ropa) está bien ahora maleta lista pasaporte listo boleto listo bueno taxi lis… ohhhhh no debió haber pasado ya bueno que hago

Pokey: Yo se conducir

Pinkie: Muy bien tomaremos el auto del Sr. Cake

Pokey: Ok

Pinkie saca las llaves del Auto

Pokey: Espera no lo pedirás

Pinkie: No hay tiempo

Pokey: Pero…

Pinkie: CONDUCE

Pokey abre la puerta pone en marcha el auto y Pinkie que ponía la maleta se cayó dejando todo un desorden de ropa

Pinkie: OHHHH NOOOO

Pokey: lo siento

Pinkie: Esta bien….

Pokey: Que esperas

Pinkie: Ven a AYUDARME

Pokey corriendo asustado va y se disponen a recoger las cosas después de eso se suben al auto y a mitad de camino

Pinkie: GUUUMMYYYY

Pokey: Gummy?  
Pinkie: Si Gummy mi mascota

Pokey: Que paso con el Pinkie

Pinkie: Bueno lo olvide en la casa y quería preguntarte si puedes devolverte

Pokey: ESTAS LOCA MIRA LA COLA

Pinkie puso cara de perrito abandonado y Pokey se dispuso a devolverse cuando

Policía detenga el auto

Policía: Sabe a qué lo que está haciendo es ilegal joven

Pokey: No

Policía: Si, si lo es y lo único que le diré es que me dé su permiso

Pokey: mi permiso?

Policía: Si su permiso

En ese momento Pokey con su cuerno pincha al oficial y arranca

Pinkie: WUUUU-HUUUU

Pokey: Esto nos traerá problemas y a todo esto que hora es

Pinkie: 1:30 espera Queee 1:30 mi vuelo sale en 30 minutos apúrate Pokey

Pokey: Como usted diga señorita a toda marcha

Pokey se dispone a pisar el acelerador y ahora si los ve un policía seguro irían a la cárcel

Pokey: llegamos

Pinkie: Gummy ven Gummy

Pokey: VE A BUSCARLO

Pinkie: ya no te enojes

Pinkie traía una canasta

Pokey: y que es AHHHHHHHHHHH un cocodrilo sácalo de aquí Pinkie

Pinkie: tontito no tiene dientes

En ese momento llega el señor cake

Señor Cake: PINKIE PIE SABES LO QUE HICISTE

Pinkie: Nope

Señor Cake: bueno PUEEES HAY UN POLICIA QUE LOS BUSCA EN LA SALA

Pinkie: bu-bu-bueno

Pokey agarra a Pinkie y la mete al auto

Pokey: no solo infligimos la ley ahora somos fugitivos

Pinkie: Si fugitivos espera FUGITIVOS

Pokey: :/ si Pinkie fugitivos

Pinkie: Estooo es malo muy malo

Pokey: Lo se Pinkie lo se

Pinkie: Perderé el Vueloooo

Pokey: REALMENTE CREES QUE LLEGUEMOS PINKIE DIME LA HORA

Pinkie: NO TE ENOJES Y SON LAS…. 2:30

Pokey: lo siento por gritar espera 2:30 se fue tu vuelo no?  
Pinkie: Si

Pokey: lo lamento y para qué era

Pinkie: Para alejarme de Cheese

Pokey: U_U nos metimos en este problemote por eso

Pinkie: Oye el me engaño y no le importó nada

Pokey: Estas soltera?

Pinkie: si

Pokey: entonces no te importaría ir a tomar algo conmigo más tarde

Pinkie: está Bien iré

Pokey: yo paso por ti

Pinkie: Vamos

Policía: A donde creen que van

Pokey: Creo que a ninguna parte

Policía: Exacto

Después de una larga explicación salieron de la comisaria

Pokey: y que quieres hacer

Pinkie: Vamos al centro comercial

Tomándolo de la mano fueron al centro comercial ahí compraron se tomaron algo y cada momento un sentimiento raro los invadía

Pinkie: Que será esa sensación solo se había dado con Chesse pero con él nos es feo pero recién salgo de una relación y no estoy lista para algo tal vez en el futuro que digo si no soy nada para él? ( pensado)

Pokey: Oye Pinkie porque terminaste con Cheese

Pinkie: Bueno el me engaño con Lyra (tristemente)

Pokey: ahhh lo siento no debí preguntar

Pinkie: no importa y mira ahí esta sugar cube Corner bueno adiós Pokey

Dándole un beso en la mejilla se fue sonrojada y corriendo y él se quedó ahí rojo y luego se fue a su casa

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Nota: ellos van en 1ro medio en mi país, tienen 15 y habrá historias alternas para Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy (los señores Cake son los padres adoptivos de Pinkie y ella les dice señor y señora aunque ellos siempre les gusto que les digiera mama y papa)

Punto de vista de Pokey

Se despertó y baño se visto con su uniforme y bajo a tomar desayuno estaba listo para el día de escuela

Pokey: Me voy mama

Mama de Pokey: Adiós Amor nos vemos en la tarde

Punto de vista de Pinkie

Pinkie se levanta se ducha se viste con su uniforme desayuna y sale corriendo a clases

Pinkie: Adiós Señores Cake

Señor Cake: Adiós Pinkie

Señora Cake: Adiós te queremos

Señor Cake: y quizás que ella estaría millones de kilómetros de no ser de su amigo creo que le gusta

Señora Cake: Después de lo que le hizo Cheese sería lo mejor que le podría pasar a nuestra hija

Señor Cake: estoy tan feliz de haberla elegido a ella

Señora Cake: Yo también

Narrador:

Y así vieron alejarse a su adorada hija aunque sea adoptiva ellos la adoraban

Las 5 amigas hablaban de como seria la escuela sin su amiga Pinkie

Rainbow: Aburrida

Rarity: demasiado aburrida

Applejack: Bueno la extrañaremos

Fluttershy: Si todos la extrañaran

Pinkie: A quien extrañaran todos

Las 5: PIIINKEEEEE

Pinkie: que pasa?

Twilight: porque estás aquí y no en Estados Unidos

Pinkie: Perdí el vuelo y…. Conocí a alguien

Rarity: A quien querida

Pinkie: les explico en clases si

Las 5: está bien

Cuando entraron no había nadie en la aula y les indicaron que tenían que ir al gimnasio

Llegaron y se sentaron todas juntas para saber que pasaba

Directora Celestia: muy bien alumnos es mí deber anunciarles que se rearmaran de nuevo los cursos

Todos: QUEEE

Después de armar los cursos de 1ro a 8vo tocaba 1ro medio muy bien

De los personajes importantes:  
1ro medio A: Pinkie, Pokey, mi OC, Rarity, Fluttershy, Fancy Pants y Cheese (Pobre Pinkie Cheese en su mismo curso)

1ero B: Rainbow, Applejack, Twilight, Soarin, Flash y Caramel

Luego de eso fueron a sus respectivas Aulas

Pinkie al entrar vio a Rarity y Fluttershy

Pinkie: Chicas

Las dos: ¡Pinkie!

Rarity: Vamos siéntate ahí querida

Quedando en al frente del pizarrón al lado de Rarity al lado derecho y Fluttershy atrás

Se pusieron a Hablar de chicos y en eso Rarity aprovecho la oportunidad de hablar del chico que le gustaba a Pinkie

Rarity: dinos quien te gusta querida del que nos ibas a hablar

Pinkie: bueno su nombre es Pokey y lo conocí en la fiesta y al día siguiente me llevo al aeropuerto más o menos y después tuvimos una cita si se puede decir a si

Y en ese mismo momento Pokey cruza la puerta con su amigo Silver (mi OC)

Pinkie: POKEY!

Pokey: PINKE!

Rarity: él es Pinkie

Pinkie: Si Rarity

Pokey: soy que Pinkie (confundido)

Pinkie: nada no importa siéntate aquí Pokey

Silver: está ocupado aquí (Mirando a Fluttershy)

Fluttershy: oh no siéntate

Silver: Hola me llamo Silver y tú te llamas

Fluttershy: me llamo Fluttershy

Silver: Hola Fluttershy

Entra la profesora y dice

Profesora: buenos días alumnos como los dos cursos quedaron en lo mismo harán el trabajo de parejas que les deje

Todos: AHHHHHH

Profesora: por quejarse lo harán con su compañero de banco

Rarity con su compañero Fancy Pants

Silver con Fluttershy

Pinkie con Pokey

Silver: ya ni me acuerdo de que trataba

Fluttershy: se trata sobre el maltrato animal algo horrible en mi opinión

Silver: Tienes razón y quieres hacer el trabajo en mi casa hoy por la tarde Fluttershy

Fluttershy: es que tengo que ir al refugio de animales

Silver: Yo también y de ahí nos vamos a mi casa

Fluttershy: nunca te había visto

Silver: en realidad soy nuevo ahí es mi primer dia

Rarity: Fancy arrogante pants que fastidio

Fancy: Señorita Raraty

Rarity: no me digas así

Fancy: no me digas arrogante

Rarity: solo hagamos el trabajo en mi casa y listo

Fancy: Esta bien tarada

Rarity: que dijiste estúpido engreido

Y comenzó una guerra de insultos que termino cuando fueron expulsados del aula

Todos (Menos Fluttershy): JAJAJAJJAJAAJ

Profesora: Silencio o quieren irse con ellos

Pinkie: jajá (nerviosa) cuando lo hacemos

Pokey: ho-ho-hoy en mi casa que te parece

Pinkie: está bien

Después de las clases era hora de almorzar

Pero com tenían horarios diferentes no almorzaban juntos ningún día

Fancy, Silver y Pokey están sentados almorzando cuando llego Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity a almorzar con nosotros

Los tres: Hola

Las tres: Hola

Pinkie: que comen

Pokey: Hamburguesa

Fancy: Filete y ensalada

Silver: Pollo con ensalada y usted

Rarity: Bueno yo como ensalada y fruta

Fluttershy: Solo fruta y un pan con mantequilla

Pinkie: yo como una deliciosa Barra de chocolate

Todos Ríen se habían hecho amigos a excepción de Rarity y Fancy Pants

Pinkie: QUEEE la barra de chocolate es muy nutritiva

Después se fueron de la cafetería y Silver con Fluttershy fueron a caminar por el patio y decidieron sentarse en el pasto a hablar sobre ellos mientras Rarity y Fancy los observaban

Rarity: que haces aquí

Fancy: es un patio no tu casa

Rarity: Cállate lo vas a arruinar

Fancy: Cállate tu

Rarity: Cállate tu

Fancy: Porque eres así acaso te gusto

Rarity lo empuja a piso

Rarity: ya me aguante mucho tiempo esto

Fancy: no en la cara (cubriéndosela)

Pero Rarity solo le da un beso. Fancy sorprendió y asustado siguió el beso per al final solo se separaron porque ya no tenían aire

Fancy: que fue eso

Rarity: pu-pues yo (sonrojada)

Fancy: creo que si te gusto y tú me gustas

Y la vuelve a besar

Silver: Mira

Fluttershy: jiji

Silver: Del odio al amor hay 1 paso

Fluttershy: y que haces en tu casa

Silver bueno leo sobre animales y aprendo sobre ellos

Fluttershy: En serio

Silver: si por

Fluttershy: es que yo también hago eso

Silver: genial ahora podremos leer juntos ahhh y también voy al refugio de animales es lo más importante para mi después de mi familia

Fluttershy: Guau increíble el muy parecido a mi solo que extrovertido no se creó que me gusta pero que cosas digo yo ahhh como se fijaría alguien en mi si nadie se fija en mi ni siquiera los necesitados urgente (pensó)

Silver: Fluttershy te he dicho que eres muy bonita

Fluttershy: no lo habías dicho

Silver: pues ahora lo dije creo que eres muy bonita

Fluttershy: Silver vamos al aula queda muy poco recreo y estamos en el último piso

Silver: está bien

Mientras con Pinkie y Pokey

Pinkie: Es un bebe

Pokey: Pinkie los bebes no pueden volar

Pinkie: tienes razón

Pokey: te queda 1 intento

Pinkie: es un….. Pie de frutas que puede volar

Pokey: Si

Pinkie: ENSERIO

Pokey: No pero me gusta verte feliz

Pinkie se sonroja

Pinkie: tú me haces feliz

Pokey: que

Pinkie: nada

Suena la campana

Pinkie: Vamos a clases

Y se retiran mientras en el B

Twilight: Chicas ya le dije que no me gusta

Applejack: no ocultes lo inevitable

Twilight: no saben que hablan

Rainbow: si sabemos te gusta Flash

Twilight: Entonces que pasa con Caramel y Soarin

Las dos: Es diferente

Twilight: No lo es

Los 3 chicos: Hola chicas como están

Las 3 se sonrojan

Las 3: Bien y ustedes

Los 3: Bien oigan quieren salir a tomar algo

Las 3: Bien

Los 3: Muy Bien nos vemos a la salida

Rarity: Hola y Adiós chicas

Fluttershy: Hola y Adiós también

Pinkie: Holaaaaaa y Adiooosss

Las 3: la misma Pinkie jajaja

Al entrar a clases Pinkie se encuentra con Cheese

Pinkie: que quieres

Cheese: Recuperarte fui un tonto

Pinkie: Tonto un idiota maldito estúpido

Cheese: Vamos Pinkie vuelve conmigo

Pinkie: No te rebajes y para que sepas ya tengo a alguien se llama Pokey

Cheese: Donde esta lo voy a destruir

Pinkie: Ve con Lyra no que la amabas

Cheese: Solo me uso

Pinkie: Pues lo lamento

Y de repente una cachetada de Pinkie salió volando dándole vuelta a la cara Cheese

Pinkie: Sal de mi vista

Cheese: Te re-conquistare lo juro

Pinkie ya lo veremos

Cheese se da vuelta y la besa. Pinkie no emite resistencia pero había algo dentro de Pinkie que la hizo sentir bien

Cheese: y ahora

Pinkie: déjame si

Cheese: por ahora

Pinkie choca con alguien que estaba al frente de ella era Pokey

Pokey: que fue eso

Pinkie: nada

Pokey: nada nada besaste al que te engaño

Pinkie: No fue NADA

Pokey: y yo e que creí que gustaba no fui más que un objeto

Pinkie: Pokey (llorando)

Pokey: Adiós te veo en mi casa a las 6:00 llega rápido para terminarlo rápido y no volverte a ver

Fin

Este capítulo va dedicado al primer reviews, al primer favorito y a la primera persona que me sigue en Fanfiction que gracias a ellos se pudo extender y darle sabor a la historia creo que en una semana estará lista esta historia pero habrá otras más creo que será una saga de 3 partes.

Bueno saludos a Alba, Akaringan y Cartman 6X61 espero que le guste a todos Adiós. Rolox345


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Nota: A partir de ahora habrá 3 historias la de Fluttershy y la de Rarity se agregan solo serán por 2 capítulos los cuales solo se hablaran de ellos ya que después en 2 capítulos se centrara más que nunca en Pinkie y Pokey con algunas pocas apariciones de los demás

Punto de vista de Rarity:

Swettie: Fancy Pants!

Rarity: si porque te sorprendes

Swettie: porque siempre hablas mal de el

Rarity: ya vete de aquí mal hablada que ya va a llegar y no quiero que te vea

Swettie: Raraty

Rarity: como me llamaste

Swettie: Raraty

Rarity deja al lado su lado de dama y comienza a golpear a Swettie

Rarity: me volverás a decir así

Swettie: No (llorando) pero antes MAMA, PAPA Rarity me golpeo

Rarity: niñita tramposa

Swettie: ahí tienes

Rarity: veamos

Rarity le da a Swettie un zapato y ella se tira al piso

Mama de Rarity: SWETTIE BELL QUE LE HICISTE A TU HERMANA

Swettie: Nada te lo juro ella me golpeo

Papa de Rarity: Seguro ahora ve a tu cuarto castigada

Swettie: ya me vengare

Después de eso llega Fancy Pants y Rarity se había puesto hermosa para la ocasión

Rarity: Hola amor

Fancy: Hola querida

Rarity: Ven vamos a hacer el trabajo

Suben y Rarity lo empuja a la cama (no es lo que creen malpensados)

Fancy: que haces no tenemos que hacer el trabajo

Rarity: lo tenía hecho y solo borre el nombre de Twilight por el tuyo

Fancy: que malvada

Rarity: ahora somos libres de hacer lo que queramos menos tu sabes

Fancy: porque no

Rarity: PORQUE NO

Y solo lo besa para callarlo después de eso se acuestan y se duermen después de 1 hora Swettie fingió ir al baño y con condones entro a la habitación

Swettie: jajajajaj quien estará en problemas

Le baja la falda a Rarity y Fancy los pantalones y pone un condón entremedio después la mama de Rarity sube y ve la escena

Mama de Rarity: AHHHHHHHHHH (desmayo)

Papa de Rarity: Que pasa AHHHHHHHHHHHHH RARITY QUE HACES

Rarity: que (somnolienta)

Papa de Rarity: COMO QUE, MIRATE

Rarity: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fancy: Que pasa (somnoliento) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE PASO

Papa de Rarity: Eres hombre muerto maldito

Saca un arma

Rarity: PAPA NO PASO NADA TE LO JURO

Papa de Rarity: Seguro no mientas para protegerlo él te violo

Rarity: -_- papa si quieres revísame

Después sale Fancy de la habitación

Papa de Rarity: Te debo una disculpa

Rarity: Amor entra

Fancy: SI amor (cara de trauma U_U)

Rarity: Amor que paso

Fancy: no se

Rarity: Swettie Bell se las verá conmigo

Fancy: quien

Rarity: Nadie olvídalo amor te quieres quedarte a dormir ya es tarde y mañana es sabado

Fancy: está bien pero dormimos juntos o separados

Rarity: Separados obviamente

Fancy: si no quiero recordar el incidente

Rarity: Yo tampoco bueno ahora vemos televisión

Fancy: Esta Bien

Rarity: Veamos… el Canal del hogar

Fancy: Encendió la computadora y puso LoL

Rarity: AMOR

Fancy: O es que quiero jugar

Rarity: está bien y que juegas

Fancy: Legue of Legends

Rarity: Esta bien AHHHHH saca eso

Fancy: PORQUE

Rarity: Mira esos Pechos son más grandes que los míos

Fancy: -_- Rarity es un juego y que tiene

Rarity: y más encima es un zorro

Fancy: Oye es Ahri y déjame jugar si (elige el skin de estrella pop)

Rarity: está bien uhhh que linda ropa eso hare un conjunto de estrella pop

Rarity se pone a cocer

Fancy: déjame verlo

30 minutos después

Listo como me veo

Fancy: Hermosa (Babeando)

Rarity: gracias… deja de babear

Fancy: Perdón

Rarity: Ven aquí

Se besan y 1 minuto después caen dormidos eran como las 12:00 am

Papa de Rarity: Tápalos querida

Mama de Rarity: está bien

Los tapa y se retiran

Fin

Que fue esto una inspiración aleatoria todo salió de algunas partes del día: de leer un Fanfic de jugar LoL de todo

Bueno con esto adiós. Rolox 345


End file.
